


Сладкоежка

by Katrinos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jock Derek, M/M, Nerd Stiles, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: Это опасный и дорогостоящий план только ради того, чтобы поговорить с неприветливым и слишком крутым спортсменом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sweet tooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664527) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> Спасибо за беттинг котику [Luchenza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza)
> 
> «[Thin Mints](http://i.imgur.com/4rr7euV.jpg)» - печеньки, которые продают девочки скауты

В дверь позвонили, и Стайлз открыл, но никого не увидел, пока не опустил взгляд ниже. Перед ним стояла маленькая девочка в форме скаута с хвостиками каштановых волос. 

– Привет! – радостно поздоровалась она. – Меня зовут Кора, и я из отряда-номер-один-один-семь-и-можете-ли-вы-помочь-моему-отряду-купив… – начала она, слишком быстро проговаривая заготовленную речь. 

– Стой, стой, стой! Как бы я ни хотел поддержать скаутов, я правда не могу купить коробку печенья, не переживая, что мой отец все их съест. И не могу спрятать их в своей комнате, понимаешь, из-за муравьев, – объяснил Стайлз. – Хоть я и люблю «Thin Mints», но не могу съесть целую коробку до того, как он вернется домой. 

Кора надулась, ее губы задрожали. 

– Но я правда хочу поехать в Йеллоустоун с отрядом в этом году. Нам нужно собрать деньги!

– Прости. Я могу сделать пожертвование? – спросил Стайлз и полез в карман за бумажником. 

– Наверное, – грустно вздохнула Кора. 

– Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что ты ходишь от двери к двери одна. И где твое печенье, раз ты его продаешь? – Стайлз выглянул за дверь, но не увидел родителя, стоящего рядом с тележкой, полной коробок печенья. 

– Они у брата в машине, – кивнула она в сторону улицы.

У обочины стояла очень знакомая камаро, тихо работая двигателем, и у Стайлза сердце в пятки ушло. Ну нет, этого не может быть, подумал он. 

– Твоя фамилия случайно не Хэйл? 

– Ага, – радостно подтвердила Кора.

– Ладно, забудь. Я хочу… эм, сколько коробок я получу за двадцать баксов? – спросил Стайлз, вытаскивая единственную двадцатку из кошелька.

– Четыре, – взяв деньги, она направилась к машине. – Я сейчас принесу печенье. Какое ты хочешь? 

– Подожди… – вот черт, это слишком опасный и дорогостоящий план лишь ради того, чтобы поговорить с неприветливым и обалденно крутым спортсменом который, судя по всему, очень заботится о младшей сестре. Но Стайлз не был бы Стайлзом, если бы позволил себе упустить такую возможность. Так сколько нужно коробок печенья, чтобы маленькой восьмилетней девочке понадобилась помощь? 

Стайлз снова полез в бумажник и протянул Коре еще пять долларов. 

– Жди здесь, – сказал он и умчался на кухню. Там он достал еще несколько купюр из семейного резервного фонда. Вернувшись, он вручил все деньги Коре, и ее глаза округлились от изумления. 

– Ух ты! – обрадовалась она. – Эм, так какое печенье ты хочешь? 

– Просто принеси любое «Thin Mints», – крикнул Стайлз, пока она мчалась к камаро с зажатыми в кулаке деньгами. 

Стайлз видел, как она взахлеб что-то говорит в окно камаро, а потом Дерек Хэйл вышел из машины, охрененно выглядя в своей кожаной куртке. Он подошел к багажнику, и Стайлз чуть в обморок не упал, когда Дерек наклонился за коробками с печеньем. 

С непроницаемым выражением на лице Дерек подошел к двери, держа коробки в руках. Увидев Стайлза, прислонившегося к дверному косяку, он сказал:

– Двенадцать коробок. 

– Спасибо, Дерек, – улыбнулся Стайлз, принимая коробки и занося их в дом. 

– Ты знаешь меня? – приподнял Дерек бровь. 

– Чувак, ты один из самых популярных парней в школе, конечно я тебя знаю, – объяснил Стайлз. – Я Стайлз. Сижу рядом на экономике. 

– Знаю, – неуклюже ответил Дерек. – Спасибо, что купил так много печенья. Ты спас нас от необходимости объезжать остальные дома, и мы можем уже сейчас возвращаться домой. Ты… ты так любишь сладкое? – спросил он с любопытством. 

– Вау, ты, типа, сейчас поставил рекорд по количеству сказанных мне слов, – поразился Стайлз. – Да, я люблю печенье. Правда, мне придется очень сильно потрудиться, чтобы все съесть: если я отложу печенье на потом, мой папа от него и крошки не оставит.

– Тогда зачем ты купил столько, если не собираешься есть? – удивился Дерек, слегка наморщив лоб. Это было так очаровательно и полностью противоречило образу плохого парня, которым Дерек хотел казаться. 

Стайлз пожал плечами. Конечно, он мог рискнуть и просто просто пригласить Дерека на свидание, пока была возможность.

– Может быть, я хотел завтра угостить баскетбольную команду после их тренировки. 

Дерек прищурился. 

– Только подружки игроков и парень Джексона приносят еду, – проговорил он. – Ты встречаешься с кем-то из команды? 

– Пока еще нет, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Я вроде как положил глаз на номер четыре. Как думаешь, я ему нравлюсь? – заговорщически спросил Стайлз, понизив голос до шепота. 

Дерек приоткрыл рот от удивления, а Стайлз занервничал в ожидании ответа. Ни отвращения, ни прямого отказа не последовало в ту же секунду, так что, может быть, надежда есть...

– Я... Я… Хм, – выдавил из себя Дерек, краснея. Краснея! Это же хороший знак, верно? – Вау, я правда тебе нравлюсь? Но ты же такой классный! 

Стайлз фыркнул.

– Я? Классный? Мы точно в одной школе учимся? 

– Но ты и правда очень умный, и на доске почета к тому же. Ты сделал тот крутой проект для научной выставки в прошлом году, а еще ты в школьном совете… 

– Я там, только чтобы поддержать Скотта, пока он президент, да и к тому же мало кто горел желанием становиться секретарем, так что он просто назначил меня. 

– Дерек! – прокричала Кора из машины. – Или заставь своего парня купить оставшиеся коробки, или поедем уже!

– Что ж… – проговорил Стайлз, нервно подергивая пальцами. – Так я могу прийти на баскетбольную тренировку или… 

– Да, – кивнул Дерек немного смущенно. – Конечно. А потом мы можем пойти в кафе или еще куда-нибудь.

– Отлично, – улыбнулся Стайлз, обрадованный и шокированный таким поворотом событий.

Дерек вернулся к машине и помахал ему.

– Пока, парень Дерека, купивший «Thin Mints»! – громко попрощалась Кора.


End file.
